Lovely Horribly
by syifa soo
Summary: "Awalnya Chanyeol hanya berusaha untuk menghindari kesialan tetapi malapetaka itu berubah menjadi indah untuk dihindari ketika kehadiran seorang bayi merubah kehidupan nya" CHANBAEK MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Lovely horribly**

 _"Awalnya Chanyeol hanya berusaha untuk menghindari kesialan tetapi malapetaka itu berubah menjadi indah untuk dihindari ketika kehadiran seorang bayi merubah kehidupan nya"_

Chanyeol berusaha mengingat kembali kapan terakhir kali ia menandatangani kontrak projek renovasi apartement grand seoul sehingga tiba-tiba perusahaan manufacturing center menagih biaya yang sangat besar pada laporan terakhir yang diberikan Sehun, sang sekertaris muda sekaligus sahabat karib nya pada siang hari ini.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, siapa yang menyuruh projek renovasi itu dimulai bulan ini ?" Chanyeol mengusap kening nya, ia nampak begitu stress. Keringat mengucur menguras habis tenaga nya seolah ia sudah berlatih pacu kudanya hari ini.

"Aku berpikir ada hal yang sangat janggal dalam rapat kemarin, direktur perusahaan ipc tiba-tiba meminta mu untuk menandatangani dokumen yang sangat tidak jelas"

Sehun melirik kiri-kanan, ini memang sudah lewat dari jam kantor serta saat nya untuk makan siang. Itu artinya, dia bukan lagi sekertaris Chanyeol yang berdiri kaku di depan sang majikan.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan, seharusnya kau tak boleh langsung menandatangani kontrak itu dasar sialan"

"Kau menyalahkan ku ? Sudah jelas-jelas pak tua bangka itu merecokan segala rahasia perusahaan kita, kau tak dengar apa yang dia katakan soal perjanjian investasi dagang kita dengan negara China ? Taktik kita berdua untuk mengkhianati perusahaan si tua bangka itu tiba-tiba gagal total dan ancaman yang diberikan nya bukan main-main. Bisa saja aku bangkrut tahun ini dan segala aset milik ayah ku akan pindah tangan pada si tua bangka itu"

Sehun menggeleng-geleng kepala frustasi, ia melonggarkan simpul dasi di kerah nya.

"It's too suffering"

"You think ?"

Chanyeol beranjak dari kursi kantornya, berjalan menuju dinding kaca besar dibelakang singasana tempat duduk nya, memandang kota seoul yang penuh sesak dengan kawanan manusia yang sedang berlomba mencari makan siang untuk mengganjal perut mereka sampai matahari tenggelam.

"Aku butuh melampiaskan stress ku"

"Chanyeol ! Ini bukan saat nya untuk-"

Memotong langsung ucapan si sekertaris Chanyeol langsung menyambar kunci mobil nya di atas meja yang tergeletak begitu saja seperti cangkang permen.

"Kosongkan jadwal ku hari ini, aku tidak akan pergi ke kantor untuk panggilan darurat apapun"

"Kau akan bercinta siang ini ? Lord, kau gila Chanyeol"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, membenarkan kerah kemeja nya sebelum menarik knop pintu sambil disengaja.

"Tunangan ku ingin makan siang diluar hari ini, bye"

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup, sehun meninggalkan senyum sungging ketika manusia itu sudah pergi dari pandangan nya.

"Tunangan mu itu sudah menjadi tunangan ku Park Chanyeol"

.

.

.

Beberapa kali menyalurkan kertas cv pada beberapa perusahaan besar dan tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang saat ini memanggilnya untuk panggilan interview. Kerja part-time pun penuh, ia seperti bersaing ujian nasional dengan para anak sekolah itu. Mereka terlalu dini untuk mencari uang, sedangkan ia yang sudah menginjak umur 25 masih belum bisa merubah hidup nya.

Se gelas kopi cappuchino latte dengan krim penuh di atas nya Baekhyun menyesap habis, seolah beban yang sedari tadi menumpuk di kepala nya berhamburan entah kemana.

Whipped cream is the best tasted ever.

"Baek lebih baik kau ikut saja dengan ibu mu"

Seorang pria mungil dengan mata lebih bulat dari apa yang ia punya duduk di hadapan nya dengan seragam cafe lengkap beserta serbet di tangan nya yang terus ia pegang erat. Kyungsoo namanya, dialah satu-satu nya teman seperjuangan yang masih terus membantu nya entah senang ataupun sedih. Dia benar-benar memenuhi semua definisi seorang teman.

"Aku tak mau soo, kau pikir siapa juga yang ingin bertahan hidup berdampingan dengan nenek sihir macam dia" Baekhyun menyesap kembali cream nya, anak itu bahkan tak sadar seluruh bagian mulut nya terlapisi oleh cream putih.

"Tapi setidaknya dia ibu mu Baek, ibu kandung mu" kyungsoo berusaha meyakinkan sampai membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam. Pada dasar nya Baekhyun bukanlah anak yang suka memberontak. Hanya saja, keadaan yang membuat dirinya berubah total seperti ini.

"Hei Baek lihat yang disana, aku baru pertama kali melihat sepasang kekasih yang sesempurna itu datang ke cafe kecil ku ini"

Baekhyun berusaha mengikuti kemana Kyungsoo melihat, dan BOOM ia pun merasakan apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan.

Seorang pria dengan tubuh jangkung, rambut tertata rapi hitam mengkilat dan busung dada yang sangat menawan membuat siapa saja yang dipeluk nya akan terperangkap erat didalam nya.

"Hmzz lelaki seperti itu hanya ada satu dari sepuluh miliar lelaki didunia ini" recok Kyungsoo, Baekhyun hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Lalu kai ? Kau bandingkan dengan apa ? Kecoa?"

"YAK ! GITU-GITU DIA LELAKI PALING MANLY YANG PERNAH KU TEMUI"

Sial Baekhyun harusnya ingat Kyungsoo itu jebolan dari fakultas ilmu bahasa yang kini memilih untuk membuka bisnis food and drink di daerah gangnam.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yah soo, beritahu aku jika ada lowongan pekerjaan lagi"

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan Baek"

Baekhyun melambaikan tangan kanan nya dan tangan kirinya sibuk memegang gelas kopi yang baru ia habiskan setengah. Tapi tidak lama dari itu ia melihat ke arah meja lain yang tiba-tiba menjadi heboh pasca seorang pria menampar perempuan di depan nya.

"Kau benar-benar seorang jalang, ingat baik-baik kata-kata ku itu"

Baekhyun tak tahan di buat nya, ia memang pernah melihat kedua orang tuanya saling adu mulut dan melakukan kekerasan satu sama lain. Dan ia tak tahan untuk melihat kejadian ini teruntuk yang kedua kalinya.

"HEY KAU!" Tak selang dari beberapa detik setelah Baekhyun berteriak, ia langsung meninju tepat pada rahang tajam pria itu hingga saking kuat nya orang tersebut tersungkur ke lantai.

Kyungsoo yang melihat kejadian tersebut tak hanya bisa tinggal diam, ia mencoba untuk menahan tangan Baekhyun agar tak terlalu jauh bertingkah lagi.

"Baekhyun sudah, urusan nya bisa jadi masalah serius jika kau-"

"Kau pikir aku takut, lelaki berbadan besar seperti mu hanya berani menyakiti seorang perempuan" geram Baekhyun tak gentar. Ia melihat si perempuan yang masih duduk di kursi terlihat sangat gugup ketakutan, bekas tamparan si pria masih terlihat pada wajah putih nya.

"BRENGSEK! ACK!"

Si pria itu hendak akan menghadang Baekhyun ketika ia tengah lengah dan dalam keadaan tak siap, tapi...

"Hey, berhenti atau aku akan patahkan tangan mu"

Untung saja ada orang lain yang hendak menolong nya dari hajaran si pria itu, yang bisa jadi membuat wajah Baekhyun nanti penuh dengan noda ungu yang bengkak.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berbisik pada Baekhyun "Baek baek, bukankah dia si pria tinggi yang baru saja ku ceritakan tadi ?"

Baekhyun masih terdiam, ia hanya bisa memandangi punggung si pria itu. Bahkan untuk melihat ke atas puncak kepalanya Baekhyun harus menenggakan kepalanya lebih tinggi lagi.

"Dia benar-benar sangat tinggi" gumam Baekhyun tak sadar, hingga si pria jangkung didepan nya melirik ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?"

*gasp...

"O-oh yah aku baik-baik saja" Baekhyun yang tadi nya terlihat gentar melawan si pria besar hingga memberikan pukulan yang menyakitkan, tiba-tiba grogi dan kehilangan kontrol diri.

Salahkan si pria jangkung yang terlalu tampan itu.

"Maaf tuan dan nyoya karena accident ini kalian semua merasa tak nyaman berada di cafe hide and seek kami. Sekali lagi kami mohon maaf" kyungsoo terus saja membungkuk pada seluruh pelanggan nya, si pria brengsek yang baru saja kena batu nya melarikan diri. Dan perempuan yang tengah termenung di meja cafe masih terdiam tak membuka mulut nya sama sekali.

"Nona tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Baekhyun, sesuai ekspetasi perempuan cantik itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terimakasih"

"Ehh untuk ?"

Baekhyun terkejut karena perempuan itu akhirnya ingin berbicara padanya.

"Kau telah membuat laki-laki itu jera"

"Oh haha, kurasa kau juga harus berterimakasih pada pria jangkung yang menolongku tadi. Kalau tidak ada dia lelaki itu tak akan pernah kapok"

Si perempuan itu seperti mencari sosok yang di ceritakan Baekhyun, tapi dia tiba-tiba jadi tertawa sendiri.

"Oh dia Park Chanyeol, adik ku. Aku memang sengaja memanggil nya untuk menolong ku tadi tapi sepertinya di keduluan oleh mu, ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun"

"Baekhyun ? Ssshh sepertinya itu bukan nama yang asing untuk ku. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ?"

"Kurasa tidak"

.

.

.

"Aku melihat mu tadi menolong pria tadi, kau benar-benar sangat jantan" Xi Luhan tunangan seorang Park Chanyeol ini terus memuji kekasih nya sambil mengaduk-ngaduh ice lemon tea hingga es batu didalam nya ikut berputar, kaki yang jenjang menyilang dengan anggun. Belum lagi rok pendek ketat yang digunakan nya membuat tampilan untuk seorang omega carrier sepertinya terlihat lebih menawan melebihi seorang wanita.

"Aku tadi nya hanga akan menolong kakak ku, tapi teryata dia sudah beraksi mendahului ku"

"Itu sebab nya kau mengajak ku kesini untuk melihat aksi mu kan ? Hmmm Chanyeola kau benar-benar jantan, kau tahu itu?" Goda sang kekasih memuji lelaki nya dengan rayuan manis.

Tapi atensi Chanyeol seolah tak bisa berbohong, Luhan memang cantik dia selalu membuat chanyeol tambah bergairah dimanapun itu. Tapi setelah melihat lelaki mungil yang ia tolong barusan. Jantung nya berdetak semakin kencang hingga pikiran nya sulit teralihkan.

Pria mungil itu masih bisa menandingi kecantikan kekasih nya sendiri...

"Bagaimana bisa.."

"Hm apa ?"

"O oh bukan apa-apa"

 _Shit kenapa bisa jadi begini_

 **To be continue**

 **Yehehehe ff baru lagi ahahahahah ini konflik nya meanstream sih yah, mau baca udah syukur gak mau baca juga tinggal close tab aja. Sorry word nya dikit banget, laptop nya lagi rusak jadi gue ketik di hp deh eheheheh. Btw happy idul adha yah buat semua yang merayakan :) thanks for reading. Don't forget to review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lovely horribly**

 _"Awalnya Chanyeol hanya berusaha untuk menghindari kesialan tetapi malapetaka itu berubah menjadi indah untuk dihindari ketika kehadiran seorang bayi merubah kehidupan nya"_

Suara khas kunci otomatis pintu apartement terdengar terbuka, tak lama kemudian seseorang menginjakan kaki nya ke dalam. Terlihat begitu lelah dan uring-uringan ingin segera kembali ke kandang sendiri.

Luhan, laki-laki itu memilih tinggal terpisah dari rumah megah milik keluarga nya. Ia sengaja tinggal disini hanya untuk menyendiri sekaligus agar hubungan gelap nya tak mudah terbongkar.

Meskipun ia sudah di cap sebagai tunangan sah seorang Park Chanyeol, tapi itu tak memungkiri batin nya untuk mengangguk pada pernyataan cinta si sekertaris tunangan nya yang tampan Oh Sehun. Laki-laki manis itu seolah telah tersihir oleh paras menakjubkan sang sekertaris utama CEO Park corporation. Tanpa melihat batasan harta atau berapa berlian yang dipunya lelaki itu. Luhan telah mengabdikan dirinya dan cinta nya sekaligus raga nya untuk Oh Sehun.

Ruang tengah begitu gelap, dan jujur Luhan sangat membenci gelap ia tak tahan melihat bayangan hitam didepan matanya apapun itu asalkan ada cahaya saja.

dan ketika bunyi klik lampu di nyalakan, di balik kursi sofa yang membelakangi nya telah berada bahu tegap milik seorang pria yang tengah duduk disana dengan tenang. Luhan mencoba untuk mendekat dan ia mencium wangi parfum favoritnya. Jenis bau yang bisa dipastikan itu Oh Sehun tidak salah lagi.

"Sayang ?" Luhan langsung memeluk lelakinya dari belakang, mengalungkan lengan nya sambil menempelkan wajah nya pada rahang tajam si lelakinya.

Sehun terdengar mendesah nafas panjang, membuat kening Luhan berkerut. "Kau kenapa sayang ?"

"Tadinya aku ingin membuat kejutan, tapi sepertinya aku gagal lagi"

Chup~

Satu kecupan pada pipi mulus lelaki manis itu, Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya.

"Lagi"

"Lagi? Dengan senang hati cintaku" tanpa hitungan aba-aba dengan ajaib Sehun bisa langsung membawa tubuh mungil Luhan untk diposisikan duduk di kedua pahanya. Serta semakin mendekatkan hidung mancung nya pada ukiran indah yang dimiliki sang kekasih. Luhan memejamkan matanya, ia masih melingkarkan tangan nya kembali pada leher Sehun. Bibir telah menempel dan salah satu dari mereka melumat milik masing-masing. Sehun terlalu maniak pada bibir atas dan bawah milik Luhan hingga tak ada satu detik pun terlewat untuk melumat keduanya. Nafas mint yang harum membuat Luhan betah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh kekasih gelap nya itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Sehun meraba bagian belakang punggung Luhan. Meraba nya halus naik turun seolah tengah menghitung tulang belulang yang merangkai tubuh indah ini dengan sangat baik.

"Sebentar" Luhan memberi keringanan pada kekasih nya, karena ia tahu Oh sehun sangat tidak sabaran. Ia membuka sendiri baju nya, untung saja hanya memakai selapis kain dan juga rok pendek.

"Kau memakai rok ?"

"Terpaksa, aku tetap harus berpenampilan seperti kekasih untuk CEO mu itu"

Sehun bermimik tak suka untuk membayangkan nya, melihat sang kekasih yang berada di samudra kecemburuan Luhan tersenyum senang.

"Tapi untuk mu satu tubuh ini boleh kau miliki"

Mendengar godaan si lelaki mungil nya membuat sehun menyeringai menantang. Ia memindahkan Luhan pada sofa yang lebih panjang. Rok mini yang segera ia lepaskan membuat tubuh Luhan benar-benar naked saat ini. Tak ada sehelai benang pun yang membalut porselen indah didepan nya sekarang.

Sehun membelai dari rahang lelaki manis itu, turun ke leher dengan gerakan sangat menyiksa. Pelan dan sangat menekan, hingga dipucuk bunga sakura yang kemerahan Sehun lebih menekankan lagi jarinya.

"Ahn~" luhan merasakan sedikit sakit dan geli pada sebelah puting kanan nya. Tapi tak ayal itu hanya membuat sehun tersenyum puas. Aksi nya baru saja sukses membuat si empunya mendesah keras.

"Boleh ku jilat?"

"Dengan senang hati"

Sehun langsung meluncurkan lidah nya untuk menjilat-jilat pucuk puting yang sudah mencuat menagih dirinya agar segera cepat menjilat. Luhan hanya bisa menarik surai hitam itu agak keras dan menyuruh kepala Sehun untuk semakin menekan agar puting nya lebih dalam masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"A ah ahn"

Pucuk puting itu telah digigit, Luhan mendesah keras karena nya.

"Aku tak tahan lagi"

Sehun beranjak berdiri sebentar, melepas zipper celana nya dan menurunkan nya dengan tergesa-gesa. Begitu juga dengan kemeja ketat dan jas sialan nya. Luhan hanya melihat sang kekasih melepaskan baju nya sambil melebarkan kedua paha nya agar terbuka lebar.

Kedua insan itu telah naked bersamaan, sehun mengukung si mungil di bawah nya. Kedua tangan ia tumpu masing-masing dengan siku nya yang berada di kedua sisi kepala Luhan.

Serta penis yang sudah menegang keras berada di pintu utama rektum sang kekasih. Luhan sedikit geli merasakan gesekan kepala penis Sehun pada permukaan anus nya. Tangan nya meraih bahu Sehun sambil memberinya kode.

"Cepat sayang"

"Aku akan memasukan nya dengan lambat dan menghentak mu dengan cepat, sayang ku" bisik sehun pada telinga kanan luhan. Suara nikmat yang nyata terdengar seperti panggilan kebahagiaan.

"I'm ready"

 **BLESHH**

"AAHH!"

Dan mereka menghabiskan malam panas itu dengan penuh gairah.

"Aah ahhh ackh yah terush eugh"

.

.

Chanyeol memakirkan mobil nya pada garasi rumah, ia memiliki banyak koleksi mobil mewah tapi barang-barang seperti itu bukan alat pemuas nafsu yang sempurna. Chanyeol lelaki bergairah tinggi selalu mencoba cara lain untuk menuruti kata nafsu tubuh nya.

Tapi aneh, kenapa siang itu ia tiba-tiba tak punya selera untuk menyetubuhi tunangan nya. Ada baik nya sang ibu menjodohkan dirinya dengan anak perusahaan mobile diamond itu. Pemilik saham dengan produksi mobil-mobil canggih berteknologi tinggi. Selain anak nya yang cantik Chanyeol juga mendapatkan mobil mewah keluaran terbaru dari perusahaan MD itu.

"Hi yoda, tumben kau pulang di bawah jam 10. Kemana tunangan mu yang selalu kau ajak ke motel itu ?" Bukan hal aneh lagi jika ia setiap hari mendengar omongan yang langsung menjurus pada dirinya. Park Yoora, kakak perempuan nya yang sangat membenci tunangan nya.

"Lain kali cari laki-laki yang tak suka menyiksa mu, apa kau masih akan terus berperan sebagai pihak yang paling lemah ?"

"Itu lebih baik dibanding aku menikah dengan seseorang yang akan menjilat dibelakang"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, bukan selera nya jika harus berdebat dengan sang kakak.

"Aku tahu kau tak mencintai tunangan mu"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tak perduli soal cinta, kau boleh membenci nya kak tapi aku terlalu repot untuk mengurusi soal pembatalan perjodohan. Lagi pula anak itu lumayan cantik tak ada rugi nya sama sekali"

"Kau mengincar harta nya ?"

"Kau tepat sekali, setelah aku menikah dengan nya otomatis aku akan menjadi menantu pewaris MD"

Sang kakak tertawa sarkasme, tak menyangka jika sang adik haus harta sama seperti kedua orang tua nya.

"Pergilah saja kau keneraka dengan ayah dan ibu, aku sudah muak mengurusi mu selama ini"

"Aku tak pernah meminta mu untuk mengurusi ku, Yoora-ssi"

Chanyeol langsung melangkahkan kaki nya naik ke atas tangga, sementara sang kakak masih terdiam di tempat dengan rasa sakit melihat keluarga nya bagai lintah darat. Tak ada yang perduli pada perasaan nya, hanya karena ia ingin yang terbaik untuk keluarga nya. Karena harta bukan lah segala-galanya. Ia merindukan sebuah keluarga yang harmonis dan damai. Bukan dalam artian damai tak berpapasan satu sama lain.

Ia muak bagaimana acara pagi selalu di awali dengan membaca saham perusahaan dan obligasi yang semakin meningkat. Juga dirinya yang terus-terus diasingkan seperti penjahat kelas dunia. Tak dikenal dan tak ingin dikenal.

Tapi satu yang tak bisa Yoora benci dari keluarga nya. Sang adik, Chanyeol kecil nya yang masih ia sayang bagaimana pun sikap dan kelakuan nya. Ia mungkin akan memilih pergi dari keluarga ini jika bukan karena sang adik.

Yoora hanya takut, Chanyeol jatuh terlalu dalam pada jurang yang ia gali sendiri.

Ia hanya berharap suatu saat nanti Chanyeol akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang benar-benar tepat untuk nya. Seseorang yang benar-benar jodoh dari tuhan untuk adik nya. Karena ia yakin adik nya masih pantas bersanding dengan orang yang baik-baik.

"Chanyeolli ku yang malang"

.

.

"KAU GILA BAEK ?!"

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain, uang saku di dompet ku menipis aku makan pakai apa nanti ?"

Kyungsoo benar-benar stress dibuat nya, masker yang tadinya menempel sempurna pada wajah nya kini jadi acak-acak amburadul.

"Kau tahu tidak, bar Orange itu tempat banyak jalang menjual dirinya dengan harga murah"

"Tapi aku tak melamar jadi pelacur soo, aku hanya jadi pelayan disini. Lagi pula aku laki-laki inikan"

"Lalu kenapa kau menelpon ku untuk memberitahu hal yang mengerikan ini ?! Kau ingin membuat ku mendapat serangan jantung dengan tingkah bodoh mu itu yang melamar pekerjaan di bar orang brengsek"

Tak ada suara, Baekhyun benar-benar diam. Ia pasti sudah tahu, Kyungsoo marah karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan nya.

"Soo, a-aku sebenarnya terlalu takut bekerja disini. Jadi kalau ada apa-apa kau cepat jawab telpon nya yah"

"Sialan kau semakin membuat ku depresi"

"Hehehe calm down madam calm down"

"How can i calm down tonight ? BAEKSHIT!"

.

.

Baekhyun mengelus dadanya tenang, ia tidak menyangka jika Kyungsoo akan semarah itu padanya. Kepalanya melirik lagi pada baju pelayan yang harus ia pakai malam ini. Gaji ditempat nya akan bekerja sekarang sangat lumayan, ia juga ingin mencoba bagaimana rasanya bekerja dan menikmati uang hasil kerja payah sendiri. Karena setiap sang ibu memberikan nya uang untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari, dibalik itu ada sebuah perasaan yang harus ia bayar. Bertubi-tubi kata menyakitkan selalu dilempar untuk nya. Baekhyun muak ia tak tahan lagi. Dan malam ini, ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menjalankan pekerjaan ini.

"Tak apa hanya bertugas membawakan minuman untuk pelanggan setelah itu semua nya selesai"

Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan diri ratusan kali, ia berharap tak ada kejadian aneh yang akan membuat nya masuk dalam jurang buaya. Para lelaki hidung belang yang selalu diceritakan sisi terburuk mereka.

"Baekhyuna hei cepat kesini !"

"Ya!"

 _Oh shit i'm afraid !_

 **To be continue...**

 **Maaf yah naninana nya kurang hot, abis bekasi panas banget jadi gak kuat ngetik nya :v ahahahahahaha cus yah review dulu. Itu Baek udah di bar loh gak penasaran ?**

 **At least i'll never forget to big thanks for readears who reading my story all this time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lovely horribly**

 _"Awalnya Chanyeol hanya berusaha untuk menghindari kesialan tetapi malapetaka itu berubah menjadi indah untuk dihindari ketika kehadiran seorang bayi merubah kehidupan nya"_

Bau alcohol merebak dimana-mana, ratusan puntung rokok berserakan di atas meja. Baekhyun terpaksa berkali-kali mondar-mandir membersihkan meja pelanggan. Tapi setiap kali ia sedang membersihkan meja sambil menunduk, ada saja tangan-tangan nakal yang menyentuh bokong nya. Ia selalu tanggap ketika ada satu ancaman menghampiri dirinya. Entah kenapa ia merasa di lecehkan, ia melihat pegawai pria lain biasa-biasa saja tak ada yang merasa terganggu. Malahan mereka dengan mudah nya menebar senyum mempersilahkan para manusia berotak sempit untuk menghabiskan waktu luang nya ditempat suram seperti risih sedikitpun seperti yang Baekhyun rasakan sekarang.

"Hi manis, sepertinya kau orang baru disini benar ?"

Pria botak didepan Baekhyun itu terus berusaha merayu nya. Bahkan ia mencoba untuk menyentuh dagu Baekhyun. What the -

"Saya permisi"

 **GREB**

"Mau kemana cantik ? Temani aku disini, aku sudah bosan dengan mereka" mata si lelaki hidung belang itu menunjuk pada segerombolan wanita sexy berbalut kain sobek-sobek pada daerah punggung dan perut. "Aku tak suka lubang yang kendor" suara itu seperti berhembus bagai angin ke telinga nya. Baekhyun langsung memerah ia mencoba untuk menjauhkan diri. Tapi tangan si lelaki itu tak mau berubah.

 _Mungkin hal-hal yang tak di inginkan nya selama ini benar-benar akan terjadi..._

"M-maaf saya ada keperluan lain"

"Berapa gaji mu disini ? Aku akan membayar nya 10x lipat dari yang kau dapat"

Tatapan si lelaki hidung belang itu cukup meyakinkan, sebenarnya mendengar angka kelipatan yang begitu besar itu sedikit membuat Baekhyun agak tergiur. Ia benar-benar butuh uang, karena dirinya sudah berjanji untuk tak menggantungkan hidup nya pada ibu atau ayah nya. Ia bahkan tak ingin berhubungan dengan mereka lagi, kalau perlu selamanya.

Tapi-

Tidak dengan cara yang seperti ini.

"Maaf"

Baekhyun melepaskan tangan nya sekuat tenaga, berlari secepat mungkin untuk menghindar sebelum semuanya terlambat dan hanya ada masa depan suram yang akan ia tatap kedepan. Ia tak mau itu, hidup dengan memuaskan nafsu seseorang dan harta yang berlimpah.

Di ruang khusus pegawai itu baekhyun mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya, handphone yang sempat ia cas terlebih dahulu itu menggodanya untuk cepat-cepat menelpon Kyungsoo. Tapi konsekuesi yang akan ia dapatkan sudah pasti sesuai ekspetasi. Kyungsoo lebih perhatian dari seorang ibu untuk nya. Pantas kai jatuh cinta dengan mudah nya pada sahabatnya itu. Meskipun sebenarnya Baekhyun pun memiliki rasa sedikit suka pada lelaki tan milik sahabatnya.

 _But for this part_ , baekhyun bukan orang yang akan menaruh apapun hanya untuk satu keinginan nya yang akan hanya membuat nya egois. Ia merelakan kyungsoo dimiliki oleh kai. Dan membiarkan hati nya yang tergores tetap berdetak.

"Hei, kenapa kau disini?"

"Kai?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya sempurna, bukankah ini diruangan khusus pegawai. Bagaimana bisa kai masuk begitu saja tanpa izin?

"Kenapa kau ada disini ?" Tanya Baekhyun, Kai hanya tertawa geli. Ia memperlihatkan screen ponsel nya. Teks yang begitu panjang seberti berita headline di situs berita nasional. Itu pesan Line dari Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tak terusik oleh sahabat mu ini Byun, kyungsoo sangat mengkhawatirkan mu. Jadi dia menyuruh ku untuk menjeput mu sekarang"

DUMB

Rasanya seperti bola bowling menimpa kening nya tepat. Baekhyun tak bisa berkutik dan hanya bergumam _betapa beruntung nya Kyungsoo dimiliki oleh lelaki terbaik seperti Kai._

 _"_ Kita pulang, aku akan bicara pada manager disini untuk memberhentikan mu"

Baekhyun tersentak lebih kaget lagi, mungkin pekerjaan ini sangat tidak etis untuk nya. Tapi hanya ini sumber uang yang bisa ia dapatkan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya tanpa harus merepotkan orang lain. Karena ia tak ingin menanam budi pada banyak orang, yang disuatu saat nanti ia harus membayar nya lunas.

"Kai jangan, aku sebenarnya sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini. Hanya ini satu-satu nya jalan keluar agar aku tetap bisa bertahan hidup" Baekhyun menatap lelaki tan itu sungguh-sungguh. Dan kai hanya bisa menghendus nafas pasrah, tapi sepertinya ia ingin meyakinkan sekali lagi pada Baekhyun.

"Apa kau yakin ini pilihan yang tepat ? Setidaknya kau harus bisa berpikir jernih sebelum menggantungkan segala sesuatu nya pada satu titik byun. Menurut ku pekerjaan ini sangat berbahaya untuk mu"

"Yah aku tahu, tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain"

"Kau ada, bekerja lah di cabang cafe milik teman ku. Nanti aku akan kenalkan dirimu padanya. Setidak nya di cafe orang baik tak ada tindak pelecehan seperti meremas bokong. Kau pasti tahukan?"

 _The fuck..._

 _Jangan bilang Kai melihat kejadian yang tadi itu_

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berkutat dengan laptop diatas meja, kaca mata berbingkai tebal hitam bertengger di wajah nya. Seorang workholic yang begitu sangat muda, pikiran nya melabu pada tangga-tangga grafik merah kuning hijau bagai pelangi yang menukik tajam. Ia melepaskan kaca mata nya sambil mengusap-ngusap wajah nya lelah.

Nafsu berkata ia tak akan pernah lelah tapi siapa bilang, tubuh adalah satu-satunya yang berpengaruh pada setiap kinerja yang ia lakukan. Saat stimulan otak nya mengirim sinyal untuk berhenti Chanyeol tak bisa memaksakan diri. Ia benar-benar lelah, rasanya ranjang didepan mata sudah memanggil nya sedari tadi. Bergelung dalam selimut tebal dan memutar lullaby kesukaan nya.

Chanyeol termenung sebentar, kamar yang ditempatinya saat ini lebih luas kemanapun mata memandang. Berbagai furniture mengisi kekosongan kamar ini. Tapi kenapa rasanya tetap saja sangat sunyi. Chanyeol mengusap kening nya, pusing yang mulai dirasa oleh dirinya semakin lama membuat nya semakin tersiksa.

Ia tak sadar, jika selama ini sikap egois yang dijunjung nya tinggi membuat ia melupakan segalanya. Ia bahkan tak menyadari kapan ia pernah bahagia atau pernah menangis karena bersedih. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, dan telah banyak yang ia abaikan bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sebentar.."

Pikiran nya terbangun oleh sekelebat ingatan yang datang tanpa permisi, seperti adegan rewind pada film-film layar lebar. Gambaran sedikit demi sedikit tentang kejadian tadi siang membuat ia menambah kesibukan pada pikiran nya. Tapi hal itu tak membuat nya pusing, ia bahkan akan merasa kebalikan nya jika tidak memikirkan hal tersebut.

Nafas nya mendesah kasar beberapa kali, siku sebelah kanan ia pijakan pada pegangan kursi sambil mengusap-ngusap bibirnya. Bingung mencari gambaran agar bayangan itu lebih bisa ia mengerti.

Chanyeol tengah memikirkan, tentang seseorang. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, ia memikirkan sosok itu. Wajah yang cerah membuat ia tak bisa melupakan seinci pun dari wajah manusia itu. Seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang meninju calon kakak iparnya yang brengsek.

Yoora noona memang telah memberi tahu nya agar cepat datang ke cafe siang itu, Chanyeol memang lelaki brengsek yang bermain dengan banyak perempuan. Sekalipun ia sudah punya tunangan, tapi tak membuat nya ketakutan untuk melakukan apapun yang ia suka.

Ia selalu melindungi kakak nya, kakak perempuan nya. Mungkin mereka terlihat sama sekali tak akur antara satu sama lain. Tapi jika salah satunya disakiti, maka diantara mereka tak ada yang pernah akan tinggal diam. Begitupun juga dengan Chanyeol, sekalipun ia sering membantah bahkan membentak sang kakak ia tak pernah acuh jika wanita itu sedang disakiti.

Tapi lagi-lagi ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya asal. Sesuatu kembali lagi merusak segala kewarasan nya.

"Apa aku sudah gila, orang asing itu membuat semua pikiran ku kacau"

 _I've been like maniac insomniac just right behind you_

.

.

.

"Tada~" Kai melebarkan tangan nya setelah ia baru saja menginjakan kaki di kediaman milik sang kekasih. Ia pikir si manis kesayangan nya itu akan tersenyum bahagia karena dirinya telah sukses membawa sahabat nya Baekhyun pada pekerjaan sesat yang ia tidak tahu saking polosnya.

"BAEKHYUN ! NEO MICHEOSO?!" Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo berbalik dengan cepat seperti sadako, mata bulat nya melotot tajam. Baekhyun sendiri sibuk bersembunyi di balik punggung kai. Pria itu seolah menjadi benteng utama dari serangan Kyungsoo.

"Y-yak ! Honey honey tenang rileks jangan gegabah dulu sayang"

"Jangan gegabah kata mu?! Dia yang gegabah! Sini kau Byun"

Baekhyun belum berani untuk menonjolkan dirinya, Kyungsoo masih sibuk terus menggerayang seperti ingin cepat menangkap Baekhyun untuk ia habisi -kkkk kata-kata ku berlebihan sepertinya.

"Ayolah soo, aku hanya terpaksa okay ? Aku tidak berniat bekerja disana sebenarnya"

Kyungsoo melambat, perlahan tapi pasti kyungsoo mulai bisa mengontrol emosinga. Makhluk itu duduk lemas di atas sofa nya sambil terhuyung dan Kai berusaha membantu kekasih nya.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan, kalau kau butuh bantuan datang saja padaku- Selama ini kau anggap aku apa sih Byun ?"

Byun ?

Kyungsoo tidak pernah memanggil marga keluarga nya sebelumnya, ini terdengar seperti Kyungsok benar-benar marah padanya.

Perlahan Baekhyun mencoba mendapati tempat dihadapan Kyungsoo. Ia selembut mungkin mengusap tangan sahabat nya itu. Kyungsoo mungkin tak sadar kalau ia sedang menangis hingga mata memerah. Melihat kondisi nya seperti ini Baekhyu jadi tak berani berbuat apa-apa.

"A-aku minta maaf Soo, aku tahu kau kecewa tapi - aku tak mungkin terus-terusan bergantung padamu-" Baekhyun mengambil nafas sejenak, Kai yang tadi nya setia berada disisi Kyungsoo beranjak berdiri untuk lebih mengasingkan diri agar ia tidak terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan dua manusia itu. Meskipun sebenarnya Kai ingin sekali menenangkan kekasih nya itu, tapi mereka punya hak untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka sendiri.

"Kau tahu hal yang paling aku benci didunia ini adalah ketika aku sama sekali tidak berguna untuk orang lain" kata Kyungsoo, meskipun suara terdengar sedikit agak parau tapi ia berusaha untuk terus mengatakan nya. Baekhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti, ia menggantikan posisi kai untuk tetap duduk disamping nya. Sambil mengusap bahu Kyungsoo pelan.

"Aku sangat tahu, kita kenal sewaktu aku masih bayi hingga sekarang. Aku tahu seluk beluk kehidupan mu. Pahit dan manis nya hidup mu pun aku tau. Hanya saja, rasanya aku juga punya waktu untuk sendiri soo"

"Maksud mu ?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia merasakan atmosphere antara dirinya dengan Kyungsoo perlaham mulai membaik.

"Maksud ku, kita berdua ini sudah dewasa. Sudah memiliki jalan masing-masing. Lagi pula kau kan sudah ada Kai jadi aku yakin kau tak akan pernah kesepian"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Aku punya kau, dan aku juga tak akan kesepian"

"Maka dari itu, selalu hubungi aku jika kau merasa kesulitan atau apapun itu. Jika kau senang kau juga harus memberi tahu ku"

"Iyah iyah itu pasti"

"Tapi, kau tak akan bekerja di tempat itu lagi kan Baek ? Aku bersumpah lebih baik aku menyuruh mu diam saja dirumah dari pada bekerja ditempat sesat seperti itu"

"Dia sudah berhenti" kai muncul seperti superhero yang memberi instrument aba-aba sang penolong sudah tiba. Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Apakah itu benar Baek ?"

"Well, kalau ada pekerjaan yang lebih baik mana mungki aku tolak"

"Jadi ? Kau akan bekerja di tempat lain ? Dimana ?"

"Cafe bibi ku" lagi-lagi Kai yang menjawab. Tapi setidaknya terimakasih.

"Benar, di cafe bibi nya dia Baek ?" Tanya Kyungsoo

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Kai tajam " katanya cafe milik teman mu hei, kau berbohong yah"

"Maaf-maaf, aku tak yakin jika aku mengatakan nya kau akan mau. Kau kan keras kepala Baek"

"Heisshh, dari pada kau kepala batu Kim Jongin"

"Kim Jongin ?" Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alis nya. Oh my god, apa jangan-jangan Kai tidak memberitahu kekasih nya sendiri.

"Oh shit, kai kau bahkan menyembunyikan nya dari Kyungsoo?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi di akhir. Kai hampir saja loncat dari sofa nya. Ia berusaha membuat dua omega itu tetap tenang.

"Y-yak jangan sebut nama asli ku bodoh, sudah ku bilang nama kh KAI kalian hanya boleh ingat itu"

"Tapi bukan berarti kau terus-terusan menyembunyikan nya bukan ? Apalagi kyungsoo"

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan nya, aku hanya akan memberi tahu kalian suatu saat nanti"

"Suatu saat nanti ? Hah kau -"

"Baek"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memotong dan hal itu semakin membuat suasana semakin tegang.

"Biar ku habisi dia dengan tangan ku sendiri"

"S-sayang"

Ok good luck Kim Jongin

 **Tbc**

 **Apakah ada yang masih berminat ? Wkwkwkwk wajar sih yah ff amburadul gini author nya harus tau diri :)))**

 **Don't forget to review :)))**


End file.
